Forced Marriage
by Whatthewoot
Summary: "Kurosaki Ichigo, you are to be married to Kuchiki Byakuya in a fortnight, have I made myself clear?" His grandfather bellowed out.  Hold the phone, what?  "I'm not getting married to that… Twat!"  AU, Bya/Ichi prob. Mpreg, maybe. A little more dark now.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back, wazz up biatches!  
>No really hey, I'll upload the next chapter of Mulan and Bunny Ichigo soon, for now please enjoy!<p>

Chapter one

"Ichigo! You're such a little shit!" A short black haired woman stood in front of him, fuming. He could almost see the smoke coming from her ears. "Bugs in my new formal clothes! That's a new low even for you." He could not hold it in, first he snickered then like a dam burst open he was lying on the porch roaring in laughter. "You should have seen your face! It's a memory I'll always keep with me," he managed get though the chuckles.

"Reeaally funny dickhead," Rukia said just as she kicked him in the shin. "Now I have to get new ones, do you know how expensive that is?" Ichigo looked up at her as he nursed his new injury. "Why, they're just bug, stop being such a snob."

"The bugs ate them!" She grabbed him and with surprising strength tried to give him whiplash. "Ooh when brother hears about this you're reeeaally gonna get it."

"I'm sorry, so so sorry," he pleaded trying to appease his best friend. "I'll buy them for you! Just don't tell Byakuya, please!"

The smallish she-devil gained an evil smirk. "Bwahahaha I have you now! If you get me the limited addition of Chappy the rabbit soul candy deluxe and reimburse me on the clothes I'll consider not telling." She looked down relishing in the sight of her friends wide begging eyes.

"But – The only way to get the deluxe one is to be a slave for the women's shinigami association for a week!"

"That will teach you not to mess with my clothes, now do we have a deal or shall I tell my brother?"

"Tell me what, Rukia?" a cool voice behind them said.

The two friends froze, Rukia's eyes widen when she took in the sight of her brother, the black hair styled with the kenseikan, the captain robe over his regular shinigami ones and the most important; cold, unforgiving, dark gray eyes. Ichigo did not even turn around, busy with looking for a way out.

"I don't like to repeat myself" The cold captain said taking a step towards his sister focusing at her. Ichigo saw his opportunity and started sneaking away. Rukia was strong and family so she would be alright… He hoped.

"I- ehm I was em just-" Rukia withered under her brothers glare

"Speak up, girl"

"Ichigo put bugs in my closet and destroyed my clothes," she squeaked hoping to shift the captain's focus away from her. "We were just- ehrm- _talking_ about how he should pay me back."

Byakuya turned to the retreating shinigami who almost reached the door unnoticed.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, where do you think you are going?" Byakuya asked, his eyebrows twitching in irritation. The strawberry blond froze for the second time, cursing under his breath, he was so close!

Seeing no way out he turned to meet his doom. The captain had walked up to him and was now towering him. Not for the first time Ichigo cursed his short stature, but at least he wasn't a midget as Rukia.

"I just remembered I'm late for a- ," he started out good, then he remembered that he couldn't lie worth shit and it went downhill after that. "-tea drinking ceremony-" The captain ached an eyebrow at that, Ichigo started to sweat. " –Ah… Contest… where I'm the—host?" Dammit! Why couldn't he get his foot out of his mouth when talking to Byakuya?

"A tea drinking contest? Really, that's the best you can come up with," Rukia snorted but took a step back as she encountered two cold stares.

"Now, Lieutenant Kurosa-"

"Captain Kuchiki!" The sixth lieutenant Abarai Renji burst through the door yelling in a loud voice. He stopped and took in the sight of his captain seemingly threatening Ichigo, Rukia stood to the side, pale and a little scared. "Am I interrupting anything important?"

"Lieutenant Abarai, did you want something?" Renji face grew a few shades redder as the cold eyes of the captain pierced through him.

"Ehm, well, yes I did." The lieutenant mumbled. "Kuchiki Rukia is to report to her captain immediately. Lieutenant Kurosaki and you, Sir, are to go to The Head Captains estate for a private meeting."

"Eh? What do gramps want?" Ichigo said confused. "Byakuya, did you do something?"

A vessel on Byakuya's forehead pulsed. "Insolent boy! I am your superior as is Head Captain Yamamoto! You shall use the right titles as proper etiquette commands." The temperature shrunk quickly. Ichigo stood stupefied at the captain's outburst.

"Em, right… So I'll just take Rukia here and leave you all to it," Renji said as he quickly grabbed Rukia by her arm dragging her away from what hade the looks of becoming a full out blown riot.

"Wow Byakuya, you're really wound tight!" Ichigo laughed trying to dispel the crackling tension between them.

"Sigh, it seems like you are an impossible case," Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down. "Even Rukongai scum has more class than you."

"Hey-" Protested Ichigo but Byakuya grabbed his arm pulling him with him as he walked.

"Let's not keep the Head Captain waiting."

...ooooooo00000000oooooooo...

When they arrived at the Head Captains estate the servants led them to the main dining hall where Yamamoto stood waiting. But he was not alone, both the head of Kuchiki clan, Kuchiki Ginrei, Byakuya's grandfather and Ichigo's father captain Kurosaki Isshin of the tenth squad stood next to him.

"IIII-CHIII-GOO," yelled Isshin before he launched himself at his son. Before he could reach him Ichigo kicked his father in the face making him skid back where he came from. "Good kick my son," he croaked out and gave him the thumbs up.

"Goat face, stop attacking me!" Ichigo roared as he kicked him in his stomach making him roll around by the force.

"Ichigo, that is enough. I have something to say," The dry voice of Yamamoto said. Both Byakuya and Ichigo focused on the old man, waiting. The head captain took a deep breath.

"I, Yamamoto Genryousai as the head of the Yamamoto clan together with the head of the Kuchiki clan, Kuchiki Ginrei have decided that it is time to join our families. Thus shall you two be wed within the fortnight, no need to waste more time."

Silence lay like a blanket around the men. Byakuya glanced quickly to his side at the boy whom, if he agreed, should be married to in two weeks. The boy looked shell shocked, mouth open, staring at the head captain. He sensed an outburst in the making.

"WHAT! No, no way in hell am I marrying him-" Ichigo pointed at the sixth captain. "I rather die! He's-"

"Silence!" Yamamoto bellowed out. "You are to do what I tell you! You will marry captain Kuchiki without objection or it's Karin who will be wed in two weeks!"

Ichigo was paled, not his-

"But she's eleven-" tears formed and fell in silence. "I… I…"

"Father, Ichigo is too young. Don't force him," Isshin had finally gotten up and now stood with one arm around his son's shivering shoulders. He glared at his father.

"Isshin, you will stay out of this. Thanks to you my grandchildren don't even have my last name," Yamamoto snapped back. "Now, Ichigo, what will you choose?"

He looked at his grandfather with tears still dripping from his face. "I… I'll do it, don't make Karin do anything she doesn't want to," he sniveled trying to find his resolve.

"Good, now captain Kuchiki, I trust there is no objection from you," The head captain rose one long white eyebrow at the man.

"No, what the clan-head has decided I will honor," Byakuya said stone-faced.

"Then this matter is settled, the woman's shinigami association have been entrusted with the planning together with the court historian so it will be appropriate." The head looked at his grandson who was still crying and Isshin trying to sooth him. "Ichigo, this is a good thing. You are too wild; a marriage to captain Kuchiki and children will finally tame that side." Somehow it only made Ichigo cry harder. "Now Isshin, Ginrei lets leave the youngsters to work things out. We still have contracts to look through for the merge."

The old man turned and left the hall. Ginrei laid one hand on Byakuya's shoulder and smiled softly.

"You made me proud, son," he said with a low voice. "Please calm your fiancé and take care of him. He must be presentable at the wedding; the other clans will be there. Show no weakness." With that he also turned to leave.

Byakuya let out the breath he didn't ever notice he was holding. He saw Isshin break the embrace with Ichigo. He placed his hands on his boy's cheeks touching foreheads. He whispered something to the boy. Byakuya could only make out "Do much worse" which didn't make any sense but Ichigo flushed red and punched his father's shoulder. Isshin laughed but became serious as he looked over at Byakuya.

"Hurt my baby and I'll make you beg for death," he growled and with a smile at Ichigo he left.

The sixth captain was glad that Ichigo had at least stopped crying. Long strands of strawberry blond hair hung in front of the boy's face, eye's puffy from the crying and the red on the cheeks still lingered.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, I'm sorry-" He began but Ichigo interrupted.

"As we are to be married don't you think you can call me by my first name," Ichigo said with a small smile.

"Very well. Ichigo, I am sorry how this came about, but I would like to say that I do not take marriage lightly and will do my very best to be a good husband."

Ichigo looked at him, big brown eyes stared locked with his, mouth slightly gaped open as he took in the man that he thought he knew.

"Wow, Byakuya, that was some speech. Well, I have never thought of you other than the scary brother of my best friend…" He seemed to have decided something. "Byakuya, you're free now right? Wanna go somewhere?"

Now it was Byakuya's turn to gape. "Kurosaki Ichigo, are you asking me out on a date?"

A grin flashed. "Yes, Kuchiki Byakuya, I am asking you out. So what do you say, wanna go or do I have to fill out a request form for you to sign?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Where do you have in mind?" The tall captain smiled a little.

"Well, I know this great little restaurant in 24th district of Rukongai." The boy's eye's sparkled as he walked towards the exit.

"You want to celebrate our engagement in the slums?" Byakuya asked perplexed.

"What? You scared?" An orange brow was raised at him.

Byakuya could only marvel at the strangeness of the lithe noble that now was his betrothed. But he could not refuse him. He would like the boy to be wild a little longer. The time for change will come soon enough.

"No, I'm not scared." He said then was hit by a marvelous idea. "Race you there!" and he was gone.

"Byakuya, you fucking cheater!" As Ichigo took after the captain he was beginning to see that he did not know Byakuya at all.

...ooooooooo000000000oooooooo...

Sneak preview Chapter 2

"You're leaving?" Sad brown eyes looked at her. "Can't you at least the change the date?"

"I'm so sorry but I have no choice, brother have tried to protect me for far too long, it's time I go to the living world to fulfill my duty as a shinigami." Fire lit in her eyes feeling proud that her captain thought she was ready.

"But…," Ichigo started. "I just can't… Knowing you, the first day you're there you're gonna mess up real bad so your brother has to come and save you"

"Ichigo, you twat!"

* * *

><p>I know I shouldn't say anything but the reason I haven't updated is because I've been picking my nose. I know right, it's a fulltime job...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Will you look at that, chapter two already written, oh my oh me!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The date with Byakuya went better than he thought it would. When he raced after the captain he could feel carefree joy budding in his chest. Byakuya had slowed down so he could catch up around the 21st district. They had walked in silence the rest of the way, but Ichigo wasn't uncomfortable and didn't fill it out with meaningless chatter as he usually did when nervous. Even if he was forced maybe this marriage might not be so bad. As his father said he could do much worse. The Kuchiki family has a long tradition of working as shinigami and Byakuya would probably not force him to quit. His grandfather could have made him marry any lazy noble with good standing. So he could count himself lucky. Lucky? He mentally punched himself. Threaten into a marriage with a man he hardly knew who would _probably _let him stay at a job he worked his entire life for. Ichigo, remember that you only said yes to the marriage, not that you were going to like it, he told himself.

When they arrived to the 23rd district it was mostly dark and lanterns have been lit. The locals that were still out stared at the two. Shinigami weren't known for slumming in rukongai and most of had never seen a captain.

"How can you stand the stares when you come here?" Byakuya asked bringing Ichigo out of his musing.

"Hrm?" He looked around seeing for the first time the barely concealed glares of fear and jealousy. "Oh, I usually don't wear my uniform when I go. I was going to suggest we'd change before we go but _someone_ was really eager. " He smiled up at the taller man who just let out a sigh.

"Ooo, here it is," He pointed into a less than sanitary alleyway.

"Are you sure? It looks like if we go in there we'd be visiting the fourth very soon."

"I've been here before, remember. Now come on!" With that Ichigo walk in, jumping over a bashed crate. Byakuya considered going home, but decided to trust Ichigo so he followed him,

Exiting the alley he walked into a small courtyard. Ichigo stood waiting for him.

"Thought for a second you left."

"I will not leave my betrothed in the slums unprotected." Ichigo scowl deepen.

"Just because you are a higher rank than me does not mean I'm a defenseless maiden in need of your protection, jerk!"

"I did not mean to offend you but I know that your skills with kidou are lacking and you do not have you sword with you," Byakuya said trying to settle the matter before Ichigo blew a fuse.

"They are not lacking! I'm not Momo but better than an average shinigami and way better than your lieutenant, so you should go and protect him!" That's it! He tried but the boy is so willful!

"Lieutenant Abarai is not my fiancé. If I wish to protect you, I will. It's two weeks until we're wed then you will take your place by my side and gods be merciful, if you haven't learnt to be respectful by then I will make you, starting by forbidding you from being a shinigami."

Ichigo looked like he had been slapped. Tears for the second time ran silently down his cheeks.

"No…. You wouldn't… you can't," he whispered. Byakuya couldn't help feeling a sting of regret. It wasn't like he was wrong but he knew Ichigo took great pride being a lieutenant and to threaten him to make him obedient did not sit right.

He took a step forward taking hold of the boy's chin lifting it slightly. Ichigo's tear-filled brown eyes met his and with his other hand he brushed some tears away with his thumb.

"Ichigo, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I do not want to force you stay home but if you don't let me take care of you I don't know what else to do."

"You could try to trust me," The defiant fire was lit in his eyes but then he looked to the side with a sigh. "I understand what you're telling me, it's just I have been the protector for so long it's hard to be the protected." He looked back into Byakuya's eyes now pleading. "Please, just please let me stay as a shinigami. I'll try to be more respectful just plea-" Byakuya leaned forward and kissed him. It was light, brief and Ichigo's first kiss. The captain pulled way for a second and took in Ichigo's blush and somewhat dazed look. A smug smile formed and he leaned down for a second one. This time it was more powerful. One arm reached down to grab Ichigo's waist pulling him closer the other went into his hair. When he felt the boy start to return the kiss he stuck out his tongue and coaxed open the other's mouth. Ichigo gave a startled sound in the back of his throat but when Byakuya only massaged his tongue he relaxed placing his own arms round the taller man's neck. They broke off when the need for air became a problem. Ichigo panted like he had run a mile and even Byakuya looked a little tousled.

Byakuya kept the hold on the smaller man and Ichigo placed his head on the other's chest. They stood like that for a while before Ichigo broke the silence.

"You really know how to kiss. It makes me almost think we can make this marriage work." Byakuya smiled.

"Only almost huh, I must be rusty." Ichigo gaped.

"Did you just make a joke?" Byakuya frowned.

"I can be funny, you know."

"Hah, really? Except for now when was the last time you said something funny?" Byakuya's frown deepened in thought.

"I can't think of anything right now, but I can still bring forth a laugh or two from you."

"I'm just laughing at you not with you, big difference." Then he smiled. "Come on, let's eat. All this marriage nonsense has made me hungry."

…..ooooooooo000000000ooooooooo…

"It should be a traditional white kimono for the ceremony," Nanao said fixing her glasses. "This is a noble wedding after all."

"Nooo the living world have such nice dresses, Nanao-san!" Rangiku exclaimed from the floor where she was flipping through wedding magazines she had procured (stolen) from the living world. Approving sounds were heard from surrounding women.

"I'm not wearing a dress," an irritated soon to wed shinigami growled from the other side of the room where he had been forced into a chair with a bunch of magazines before him. "What's wrong with my uniform?" A tea mug was thrown at him.

"Shut up, brides with no sense of style should stay in their corner and be quiet." The small woman with an evil grin and a love for bunnies saw her chance to get revenge for the bug incident. "Look ladies, here's a traditional kimono from Scena d'uno but in modern design." More approving noise then Ichigo saw it. It was pink with huge roses sewn on all over it.

"No way in hell am I wearing that! I'd rather go naked!"

"Keep that attitude up and you'll do just that," Suì-Feng said with a glare. "We're taking time from our busy schedule to work with this."

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"Sui-sui just wants to pick the dress," Yachiru chirped from behind him, Ichigo was stunned and the rest of the women giggled. Suì-Feng tinted pink before she muttered "What's wrong with that…"

"Nothing wrong, kitten," Rangiku hugged her from behind. "How about this one…"

Ichigo decided that that no matter what he said the shinigami women's association had the deciding power. He could only hope the court historian would stop the more crazy ideas.

Seeing the women occupied he snuck away. Maybe he had some time to do some late paperwork so he could go out with his friends tonight.

Walking into the barracks he nodded to his subordinates and made his way to his office. He shrunk down in his chair with a sigh. This marriage planning was really draining. But not as much as telling Rukia.

Flashback

_After the dinner Byakuya bid him good night with a peck on the lips. He tried to tell his body to stop blushing but was not really succeeding if Byakuya's smirk was any inclination. _

_He caught up with Rukia as she left her the 13th squad's barracks. She looked a bit pale but Ichigo hardly noticed trying to think of how he was going to break the news._

"_Hey, Rukia." She jerked having not noticed when he came. _

"_Ichigo, you scared me!"_

"_Sorry, hey, can we go somewhere? I have something important to tell you." He scratched his neck nervously. _

"_Yeah, I have something too. Let's go to the greenery."_

_They sat down in the grass looking at the koi in the pond. Quietness pressing. _

"_I'm getting married," Ichigo blurted out just as Rukia said "I'm getting deployed to the living world."_

"_WHAT!" they screamed at each other. _

"_Married! What, how, to whom?" Rukia gaped like a fish._

"_Erm… well…. Grandfather more or less forced me into marrying…." He began then mumbled quietly; "…Byakuya…" Rukia stared at him._

"M_y brother, you're going to marry my brother!" Then she threw herself at him. "Yeay! That is great! Now we can be family!" _

"_Ru-Rukia!" _

"_Now I don't have to worry about leaving you behind. I'm leaving in a week."_

"_You're leaving?" Sad brown eyes looked at her. "Can't you at least the change the date?"_

"_I'm so sorry but I have no choice, brother have tried to protect me for far too long, it's time I go to the living world to fulfill my duty as a shinigami." Fire lit in her eyes feeling proud that her captain thought she was ready._

"_But…," Ichigo started. "I just can't… Knowing you, the first day you're there you're gonna mess up real bad so your brother has to come and save you" _

"_Ichigo, you twat!"_

End of flashback

Okay, so maybe not that hard but he was saddened that his best friend wasn't coming to his wedding. And it was Rukia's first time in the living world too. Stuck in troubled thoughts he didn't notice his captain standing in front of him.

"…go, Ichigo, can you hear me?" Ichigo's head snapped up.

"Sorry Sousuke," he said blushing. "I was…"

"Distracted of thoughts of your upcoming wedding perhaps?" The brown haired captain said with a smile. Ichigo blush deepened.

"You've heard?"

"The head captain informed us captains at the meeting this morning. Congratulation, Ichigo."

"No need, it's arranged," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Are you not pleased? I hear Byakuya is quite the catch."

"Ah, well… He is…" With all the blood going to his face he wondered if he could pass out of blushing. That would be embarrassing. "It's more how it was decided."

"I'm just teasing, I know how noble marriages work." The friendly smile grew. "If you need to talk about it or anything else, my door is always open."

"Thanks Sousuke."

"Now, where do you think I put my glasses?"

"On your head as always," Ichigo said not looking up from his papers.

…ooooo000000ooooo…

Renji stared, Shuuhei stared, and Izuru gaped as did Ikkaku. Yumichika smiled, Rukia and Momo giggled. Toushirou didn't do anything, just looked uncomfortable as always.

"You're getting married to captain Kuchiki?" Renji managed to squeak. "What… Why?" Some of the bar clientele looked peeved at the red head's loud outburst.

"To join houses, the Kuchiki clan and The Yamamoto one," Ichigo said elbows on the table.

"Oh right! You're in the main house of the Yamamoto clan," Ikkaku said now unfrozen. "You act like a brute so it's easy to forget!"

"Hey!"

"Yeah, even Rukia has more class than you and she is adopted," Renji grinned. "But you were influenced by your dad. Now that's a weirdo!"

"Don't disrespect my captain," Toushirou growled.

"But it's true," Ikkaku argued.

"Yeah, he totally is," Ichigo agreed. Toushirou gave them both a cold stare.

"Though I can't see captain Kurosaki agreeing to an arrange marriage, seeing what he when through to marry lady Masaki," Shuuhei said. Ichigo winced.

"He didn't but grandfather overruled him, I think he's still pissed that dad took mom's last name."

"Hey, Ichigo. Do you even like captain Kuchiki?" Izuru wondered concerned. Ichigo blushed, it was starting to be a hobby of his.

"Ah.. well… maybe?" He scrunched up his nose. "I don't know him that well, not what I think matters anyway." Wow, a bit too depressing. Rukia to the rescue!

"I'm going to the living world in a week!" Rukia happily exclaimed "Captain Ukitake finally thought I was ready!"

"Oh, where are you going to be stationed?" Momo asked.

"In Karakura town, there is something different with the spirit energy. A lot of hollows are gathering and I'm going there to try to figure out why."

"Anyhow, back to Ichigo's marriage, what are you going to wear?" Yumichika asked flipping his hair. "I hope you're not going to pick it?" Ichigo growled at him and the rest laughed.

"No, the entire squad of shinigami women are, so it's doomed from the start."

"We worked really hard you know," Momo pouted. "But Rangiku and Suì-Feng went nuts and not even the court historian and Nanao-san could control them."

"See told ya! Doomed" Rukia smacked him over the head.

"Luckily captain Unohana dropped by and pick the clothes for both of you," Momo continued smiling.

"Oooh, she has really good taste," Yumichika fluttered his eyelashes. Renji sighed but raised his cup of sake.

"Cheers Ichigo, and good luck because you're really gonna need it!" The rest of his friends raised their cups as well.

"Cheers!"

…ooooooo000000000ooooooooo…

So how many thought Ichigo was lieutenant under his father raise a hand!

Bwaahhahahahah I hearted Sousuke till he turned into a butterfly…. Then it was like meh…


	3. Chapter 3

Ellu! I know I said I would update my other stories but this is so much more fun to write…

Thank you everyone who had reviewed! Misa so happi! And to answer the mpreg question. The topic will be mentioned but probably won't be realized in the story. And for Aizen, hohoho… I don't want to tell but the bad guy won't be someone you'll expect if I write this right. (Yes I am a sucker for crime novels and TV series. ) _Psst, the butler did it…._

* * *

><p>Ichigo said goodbye to his friends after they had saluted both Rukia's mission and his wedding. Then they had a toast for almost everything else. Needless to say, they all had too much to drink. As he was walking home, one hand on the wall keeping him steady, he failed to notice the shadow that crept behind him. Turning the corner he wasn't far from his quarters his head had almost stopped spinning. Walking up the stairs he reached into his pocket for the key. But before he could produce it a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled. A surprised yelp escaped his lips as he fell backwards and then a grunt when he hit his attacker's chest. His wrists were seized by one large hand before he could get his bearings, the other arm kept him flush against the larger man. Ichigo felt the others hot breath against his ear and cheek.<p>

"You're pretty," his attacker moaned. "You smell so good." Ichigo was stunned into immobility. This can't be happening! He was the lieutenant of the 5th division for gods' sake! The hand that held his waist started to drift south and wormed itself under his belt.

"No!" Ichigo awoken for his daze and threw back his head and smiled as he heard a bone crushing sound. His attacker let his wrists go and Ichigo didn't even let half a second pass before he had grabbed the other's arm and threw him over his shoulder. The larger man landed in front of his feet with a pained groan. Ichigo raised his finger.

"Hadou number 4 Bya-" He finally really looked at his attacker. "-ku… Renji?" The 6th lieutenant raised a hand and looked up at Ichigo with a bloody smile.

"Yo, nice of you not to blow my head off."

"What the fuck Renji! What the hell is wrong with you! I thought you were some asshole pervert."

"Ow, I think you broke my nose," Renji said and sat up. "Your head is really hard."

"You deserved it." Ichigo offered the red head his hand and when he took it, pulled him up. "Come on, I'll fix it for you." He scaled the stairs for the second time that night. Renji huffed but followed and threw an arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"You know, if I was a real pervert you would be in so much trouble, you're really defenseless." Ichigo elbowed his side.

"Shut up, I still beat your ass." He opened his door and they both walked inside, neither noticing the shadow that glared at them with clenching fists.

….oooOOOOooo…

"Now, hold still," said Ichigo to the red head sitting on a chair before him. He gripped the broken appendage between his two of his fingers and twisted.

"Ooow ooww! The hell Ichigo, you could be a little gentler!" The red head rubbed his now sore nose giving his friend the stink eye.

"Aaw, you big baby. Let me kiss it all better." Ichigo wiped the blood off with cotton. Renji looked expectantly at him. "What?"

"So kiss it better, get to it!" Ichigo hit him over the head.

"Moron! If Byakuya knew I kissed you he would make shish kebab out of you and if Rukia knew… Well I guess you would rather have Byakuya slice and dice you." Ichigo held his hand over Renji's nose and soft green light surrounded both as he healed him. "There all better." Renji took Ichigo's hand with both his.

"I know that you're strong Ichigo and can take care of yourself, but this marriage is arranged and if you want out you'll tell me right?" Black eyes met soft brown.

"Renji… I have to do this." Eyebrows were pulled into a deeper frown. "I have been selfish for too long."

"Dammit Ichigo, deciding your own fate is not selfish!" He rose from the chair and stood towering of the younger. "What about your dreams of being a captain! Are you going to throw that away? This road will lead most likely to kids and then captain Kuchiki will make you resign." He released Ichigo's hand to grab his shoulders instead. "You were going to be a captain and find the hollow that killed your mother!"

"I KNOW!" Ichigo roared. "Do you think I want to spend eternity with a man that is so cold he even scares his own sister? Or who is so much older than me? Or if I disobey him he would end any hope of me having a career? I know that, it's just if I don't do this; my… sister is the one who marries him." Crap, he wasn't supposed to say that.

"What! How could the Head Captain agree to that?"

"It was he who… threatened me with it. He had planes for my father and a daughter of the Kuchiki clan to be united. But dad met my mom and they eloped. It was a huge scandal and gramps was so ashamed. I guess blackmailing me into marrying the Kuchiki heir is his way to ensure that the past does not repeat itself."

"That does not make it right. And Captain Kuchiki for agreeing, he wasn't threatened too?"

"No, but the scandal he created by marrying that woman without any standing has probably something to do with it. But hey, I knew I would have to marry someone…" The younger man looked so sad Renji couldn't help but to pull him into a bone creaking hug.

"Remember what I said, if you want out I'll help. We can go in hiding in the living world." Ichigo laughed and pulled out of his hug.

"Renji, not that I'm not grateful but really, the living world? And would you just leave Rukia here?"

"She could come with…" Renji muttered.

"Yeah, so going from giving up my dreams I'm going to make Rukia and you give up yours. Not happening."

"We are your friends, if that's what it takes for you to be happy, I'm certain that Rukia would not hesitate as I wouldn't to help you." Ichigo smiled up at him.

"Thank you Renji, but right now, I think I'll focus at getting to know Byakuya. I'll keep your offer in mind though. It's nice to have an alternative."

"Anytime." Renji's eyes widen when he saw Ichigo's smirk.

"So, are you asking Rukia to go to my engagement party or are you chickening out as always?" Renji groaned.

"I don't chicken out. I'm waiting for the right moment to tell her." He walked towards the door. "It's late, I should leave."

"If you don't tell her soon, I will and I'll tell her every dirty fantasies you have of her."

"I never told you about those!" Ichigo shrugged.

"Meh, you talk in your sleep."

"Later Ichigo, sleep well." He walked out the door.

"Night, Renji," Ichigo said before the closed the door.

…oooo0000oooo

It had become quite chilly out as Renji walked back home. It had been a while Ichigo and he have had a heart to heart. And that he still had to ask Rukia out, and what if she said no… Years of friendship down the drain. He dragged a hand through his hair.

Ichigo had figured out his crush on Rukia when they went to the academy together. The younger boy who had skipped through grades, dubbed a genius before he even stepped inside the school grounds, had started to follow him around as a puppy. At first he thought it was a huge ego boost having him around, the grandson of the head captain hanging on every word of a slum kid. But when Ichigo confronted him about Rukia and why he didn't say anything Renji had gotten angry. He was going to beat the crap out of the annoying kid but Ichigo crushed him. Waking up at the fourth with Ichigo sleeping a chair beside his bed he could only lick his wounds and reflect on how stupid he was. When Ichigo woke up he apologized vehemently, saying that his love life was none of his business and begging Renji to still be friends with him. It was then they had become real friends and though Ichigo had diligently stayed out of his love life he could feel the kid's suppressed urged to set up his two best friends.

As time went by the suppressed part went away and left was his nagging that if not Renji stepped up he was going to set Rukia up with someone else.

Now Ichigo was going to marry his captain. The same captain that took Rukia from him and who had crushed his self-esteem without trying or even acknowledge that fact that he breathed. Captain Kuchiki was taking everything that he held dear and even if he told himself that he joined the 6th squad to learn everything there was to know about the captain to defeat him, he was afraid to even tell the captain what he thought of him. He had told Ichigo that if he needed it he would help but he could not honestly say if it came down to that would he really take the plunge. He shook his head; of course he would help Ichigo! He had seen firsthand what happened to Rukia, living in that house being afraid of her own shadow and she was only adopted. Captain Kuchiki had already buried one spouse and Renji would be damned to hell if he sat idly by watching him suffocate Ichigo to a hollow shell of himself. He was so caught up in his rant he almost walked in the person stood in front of him. The black hair fluttered, the white haori flowed around the black robes under. Byakuya Kuchiki stood before him, cold eyes almost freezing the air around him.

"Lieutenant Abarai," the captain said not giving away any emotions.

"Captain Kuchiki, out for a midnight stroll?" Renji could not for his life understand what his captain was doing here, nowhere near his house or office.

"Yes, and I saw you leaving lieutenant Kurosaki's residence. What where you doing there so late?" How did he see that? Was he spying on Ichigo?

"Not for it is any of your business but we were talking about his upcoming wedding." Byakuya took one step closer and even if Renji was taller the shorter dominated the other by his mere presence.

"It is my business if my fiancé is having a man over in the middle of the night and what about the wedding?"

"He isn't married to you yet, if he would like to have me over every day from now I still not see how it's your business. What we talk about is between me and Ichigo, not you, captain." Byakuya's reiatsu blew to painful heights. Renji staggered a step back by the sheer force of it.

"Lieutenant Abarai, you are disrespectful to your superior. What lieutenant Kurosaki does now reflects onto me and if higher society hears of him entertaining men without a chaperone in the middle of night, shame will come on my house." The captain seemed to control himself. "No more late nights visits alone or you will find yourself in a predicament. I am your captain and think of all the things I can do without raising any suspicion. And when I'm married to your little friend there is no stopping me from keeping him from you. Now do I have your word you will stay away from lieutenant Kurosaki?" Renji almost choked. No way in hell!

"I will not! He is my friend and it's only if he wants me to then I'll stay away. I don't care what you do to me." Renji could hardly keep his fury inside.

"If that is your choice, I have no more to say to you," Byakuya said and walked past the angry red head.

When Byakuya was out of sight Renji let everything go and punched a hole in the wall.

"Dammit! Ichigo, of all the nobles you had to pick the one I can do nothing to."

…..ooooooo000000oooooo…..

Byakuya Kuchiki was furious. He had been out for a late night walk, to breathe some fresh air and to think when he saw his fiancé's drunken figure. The boy was hardly able to walk having to hold a hand on the wall. First he thought he should help him get home and teach him in the finer art of drinking that didn't involve being smashed like a commoner.

Then he remembered the last conversation they had on Ichigo's assumed skills on handling himself. Not wanting to cause another argument he stayed back follow him home without him noticing. He saw him reaching his home safely. When he turned to leave he heard Ichigo's surprised yelp. Byakuya almost stormed over when he saw his lieutenant pull Ichigo down the stairs. Anger rising as he saw the Rukongai scum pull the unwilling boy in an embrace. Yet he stayed back, this was exactly what he needed to prove that he should protect the boy.

Then the boy who had stood frozen used his head to break his lieutenant's nose and threw him over his shoulder. Byakuya felt a small swell of pride when Ichigo chose to use one of his favorite kidou. But the boy broke it off before it could finish and started to yell on his attacker. Apparently he hadn't known it was Abarai. The boy helped him up and they went inside but not before the plebeian threw his arm around his fiancé as if he had the right! The way they were acting it seemed that Ichigo might not be that innocent as he first had thought. If there was something between them it would have to end now. Neither clan could handle another scandal and it was up to him to see that Ichigo understood that.

He waited for Renji to leave; he wasn't there for that long and followed him as he walked home. When he confronted him Abarai had been surprisingly resilient and refused to back away. As he walked back he made up his mind. If Abarai wasn't backing off then it would be Ichigo that will end it. Tomorrow he would tell his fiancé. Ichigo was his and his alone.

* * *

><p>Oooooo…. Possessive Byakuya… The story will go a bit faster from here (I hope), maybe have the wedding in a chapter or two… I just want to build up the plot too… I have so many ideas!<p>

Also if someone was confused about Ichigo being born in SS it was deliberate, I don't want give away anything and I hate reading a summery that tell you too much of the story. I want to surprise and confuse people so don't expect me to say anything, bwahahahahah.


	4. Chapter 4

Aloha! Sorry for the slow update… I actually wrote almost the entire chapter a day after chapter 3 was published but I got stuck on the last part and I really wanted to write 2500 words so today I wrote the last two pages so feel updated!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Ichigo looked out at the sea of servants and shinigami women busy with preparing for the engagement party. They had apparently chosen red as the main color for everything. Not that he minded, it was way better than pink that both Rukia and Yachiru had campaigned for. When he had been kidnapped this morning he didn't think he once again was going to be placed on a chair out of the way and told not to move. Though this time he didn't even have anything to read. So when he sat there plotting his escape an explosion was heard from the kitchen. Before he even could stand to investigate he was hit by a pink blur.

"Ichii!" The pink haired yelled in his ear as she settled in his lap. "I'm bored!"

"YACHIRU!" Roared someone from the kitchen and loud stomping sounds were heard. Ichigo made a quick decision and rushed out of the banquet hall with Yachiru in his arms. She giggled and clung on him. When they were clear from his grandfather's estate he slowed down.

"What did you do?" He asked the girl that had finally settled down. Big pink innocent eyes looked up at him.

"The flour exploded! It was awesome!" The eyes even twinkled.

"By itself?" He frowned.

"I might have put a firecracker in there somewhere…" He signed and looked away; somehow he knew Rukia was going to kick his ass for this. He felt a small hand grip the front of his robe. He regretted looking down, huge puppy eyes and a pout, she's good.

"Don't be mad, Ichi." Hello guilt trip.

"I'm not mad, but why didn't you do it with me. I missed the whole thing!" They laughed and Yachiru retold everything down to a flying saucepan hitting Nanao over the head.

He headed to the 11th division where he could drop off the now sleeping Yachiru. He nodded at the squad members that bowed to him as he walked the long way. Of course gramps estate had to be in the middle of Seireitei and the 11th be almost at the wall. Yachiru was getting heavy not to mention her drool wetting his arm. He lifted her up for a better grip. Cold gripped him as a captain's reiatsu clashed with his. Ichigo turned around and saw Ichimaru Gin standing behind him, all smiles.

"She looks kinda 'eavy, don't ya think?" Ichigo frowned. The captain and he have always been civil with each other but having been the two of three now living child-geniuses fueled heavy competition between them. Especially when Gin was made captain of the 3rd and not him. Granted that it was gramps that put a stop of Ichigo applying for the position didn't help Ichigo's wounded pride. Now he could see his reasoning, if Ichigo had been made captain he would have had more influence and could have refused the marriage. That conniving old fart!

"….y her for you?" Gin was still talking. Whoops!

"Huh?" He looked up at the smiling fox. Was he the only short guy around here or something? Toushiro doesn't count since he's still a kid.

"Ichi-chan, ya are so mean, not listening when I'm talking to ya," the captain whined and Ichigo growled at him. "I said if ya want me ta carry her." He gestured at the sleeping Yachiru. "She looks heavy."

"I'm not that weak!" Ichigo snapped back and started to walked away. "And don't call me that," he said over his shoulder. Gin's smile widened and followed the angry boy.

"I see, ya're practicing till ya get yar own." Ichigo stopped and stared at him. "I can see it now, a couple of tiny Byakuyas running around and bossing everyone around and ya trying ta catch 'em. It will be hilarious, I can't wait."

"Shut up!" If he wasn't holding Yachiru he would've punched him, he would gladly take the punishment of hitting a superior captain. "That's not going to happen!"

"Oooh, the blushing bride is feisty," Gin teased and took a step closer, the mocking smile grew bigger. He placed a hand on Ichigo's flat stomach. "So, ya're telling me that soon ya'll be so swollen here ya can't move isn't true?"

Ichigo backed away.

"What do you want Gin?" He asked but was trying to assess the situation for the quickest escape route if it came to that.

"I don't want anything." Ichigo's back hit the wall behind him and Gin placed his hands on either side of his head leaning down so his mouth was next Ichigo's ear. "Or do I?" His hand touched younger man's shoulder and slowly slid down his arm. Ichigo's breath hitched and he hugged Yachiru closer pressing himself closer to the wall as he felt Gin shift closer.

"Oy, oy kids! Get a room," someone jeered behind them. "Who have you caught, Captain?" Gin growled but turned to meet the distraction. Ichigo peeked out from behind him. Ikkaku and Yumichika stood on the roof of the wall leering then looked shocked as they recognized the strawberry blonde.

"I-Ichigo?" stammered Ikkaku. What the hell was he doing with Captain Ichimaru? Yumichika jumped down from the wall and walked towards them. Gin looked back at Ichigo, who was looking relived at the others, ignoring him. Gin stroke Ichigo's cheek and whispered "We'll continue this another time," and walked away. Ichigo's reiatsu flared and he almost threw Yachiru, who, amazingly, was still sleeping at Yumichika. He raised his palm and the other hand grabbed around the wrist.

"Hadou number 33, Soukatsui," he yelled and a blue blast shot from his hand towards Gin who ducked. He didn't turn around, just laughed and flashed away.

"Fucking fox!" Ichigo yelled after him. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika starred at him. "What?"

"What were you doing with him?" Ikkaku asked.

"I wasn't doing anything! That idiot was trying to annoy me." He took Yachiru from Yumichika who looked like he would drop her any given moment.

"That didn't look like normal teasing," Yumichika looked thoughtful. "You have to be careful with him around since you're too naïve when it comes to anything sexual." Ichigo blushed ferociously.

"I-I know enough, thank you were much!" Ichigo said feeling uncomfortable. "Why does everyone think I can't take care of myself! First Rukia, then Byakuya and just before you, Renji after he jumped me!"

"Renji jumped you?" Ikkaku frowned, he was sure Renji liked Rukia not Ichigo.

They had arrived to the 11th barracks and walked in. Shinigami pressed themselves along the walls or ran the other way when they came too close to the powerful group.

"Yeah, thought he was real funny too, till I broke the idiot's nose. Almost blasted his head off." Ichigo laughed at the memory. Ikkaku frowned.

"You've started using kidou a lot nowadays." Ichigo looked surprised.

"Haven't even thought about." Eyebrows frown in thought. "Byakuya said something that my kidou skills was mediocre so I guess I thought I had to do some practice."

"Aren't you a good little bride that does all he's told, even pussyfooting with sissy-kidou," Ikkaku taunted.

"I can still kick your ass with Zangetsu and you know it!" Ichigo roared.

"You wanna fight then?" Ikkaku showed his shark smile.

"You can't Ikkaku, you have to train the new recruits today," Yumichika interrupted. Both Ichigo and Ikkaku frowned. Then:

"How about the one who beats the most recruits wins," said Ikkaku. Ichigo deeper frowned and Yumichika sighed.

"Then it will only be chance since the recruits are on different levels," said Ichigo.

"Naw, all our recruits suck," Ikkaku said.

"And no one is beautiful either," Yumichika added. "You could join the 11th, you know." He looked over at Ichigo, he would be like a breeze of fresh air from all the ugly weaklings that they have now.

"I like where I am, but I have time to kill before I have to go to the reception and get ready," Ichigo said, not for the first time rejecting a position in the 11th. Though usually it's from Kenpachi and Yachiru. "Can I help beat… I mean train the recruits?"

….oooooo00000000ooooo….

After Ichigo had put Yachiru in the bed in Kenpachi's office he walked to the larger training grounds. Yumichika and Ikkaku were already there, Yumichika sat on a bench drinking tea and Ikkaku yelled at the slackers. Other recruits were teamed in pairs and practiced with wooden swords. Ichigo was going to sit with Yumichika till Ikkaku was finished but the 3rd seat turned when he entered through the door way.

"Ichigo, I thought you ran away." Ichigo's anger sparked.

"Shut up baldy, I don't wuss out!" One could hear a needle drop.

"Bald! BALD! I'll give you bald," yelled Ikkaku after he got over his shock. He raised he practice sword and ran towards Ichigo. "I'll kill you, Bitch!" Ichigo dodged the first attack and ran at the recruits that had been frozen since Ichigo had called their superior the b-word. Ichigo ducked an attack from behind and grabbed one of the trainees' swords.

"You shithead! Attacking an unarmed man!" Ichigo blocked Ikkaku's mad attack with his commandeered sword and countered with an attack of his own. The blade hit Ikkaku's and they came close. Ikkaku used his greater strength to push back Ichigo but miscalculated the other's speed. Ichigo flash stepped and kicked him in the stomach. The force made him fall backwards and Ichigo didn't give him any time to regain his balance by throwing himself at him. Ikkaku ended upon his back with Ichigo straddling his waist. The 5th lieutenant grabbed the older man's wrists and pushed them down and sealing them with kidou. Ikkaku roared and struggled against the seal.

"Ho ho, caught by sissy-kidou, that must make you the pussy, eh baldy?" Ichigo taunted, a huge grin plastered on his face. A vein pulsed on Ikkaku's forehead and with an all-out attempt broke the seal and flipped them over with him on top. He grabbed the boy's wrist and pushed them into the sand.

"Not so cocky now are ya Ichi!" he sneered. Before Ichigo could answer ice cold reiatsu crashed down at them Ichigo knew exactly who the reiatsu belonged to.

"Hey there Byakuya," he tried to smile up at his apparently furious husband-to-be.

….oooo000000oooo….

"Bya… Byakuya! You're hurting me." Ichigo whimpered trying to pull out his hand out of the other's grip. The captain had after Ikkaku had gotten off Ichigo grabbed him and dragged him out of the training ground without a word. Byakuya was almost crushing it, already feeling prickly from the cutoff circulation. "Let go!" The captain finally looked back at him; cold eyes saw the boy's obvious distress.

"This is taking too long," he muttered, Ichigo almost couldn't hear him. Byakuya's eyes flashed with anger as he grabbed his soon-to-be husband and tossed him over his shoulder. He flash stepped away and entered his house. Before Ichigo even could figure out what was happening Byakuya tossed him onto the bed. Ichigo could tell this was the captains own private quarters. He looked up at the dark haired man that was now stomping back and forth in the room.

"Why did you-" Ichigo began.

"How many?" Byakuya growled cutting him off pinning him with his gaze.

"What?" Ichigo inched back on the bed. Byakuya was suddenly there and the slap could be heard throughout the whole mansion. A burning pain blossomed on Ichigo's left cheek. Byakuya hit him, he _hit_ him!

"How many lovers do you have?" Byakuya roared.

_What? _"W-what? I-I don't have any lovers," stammered Ichigo hating how weak he sounded. Byakuya backhanded him this time, making him hit the wall behind the bed.

"Do you think I am stupid?" Byakuya grabbed Ichigo's ankle and pulled him closer. Ichigo feeling disoriented could only put up a meekly fight and the raging captain quickly grabbed his flaying arms and pressed them over his head. "First I see you taking Abarai to your house and then now you practically have intercourse on the ground with the 11th's 3rd seat. Do you know how shameful that is, having a slut for a fiancé." A strong hand gripped the slender neck of the boy and squeezed. "I bet you're still loose." The grip was removed and Ichigo could breathe again. He didn't notice being flipped to his stomach and his clothes pulled at as he coughed gasping for air. Cold filled his veins when he finally understood Byakuya's intentions.

"N-no! NO! Stop it!" He thrashed around trying to get out from under the captain.

"Quiet" Byakuya growled and bent his arm up in a painful manner. Ichigo couldn't stop the sobs and tears. _No! _The captain had now removed both pants and underwear and he was sliding his hand up the crack of the youth's rear. As a single finger press at his entrance Ichigo screamed.

"I'm a virgin!" The hand retreated. "I've never been with anyone! Renji likes Rukia! Please believe me. I haven't done anything." His entire body shook as he sobbed. "Please stop." His arm was released and he curled up in fetal position still sobbing. A callus hand stroke his back.

"I am sorry Ichigo." The boy peeked out from under his arms, tears still falling and looked at the now remorseful captain. "I overreacted."

"Yo-you overreacted. You fucking overreacted!" The fear turned to anger. "Du hit me, twice! And then try to ra- ra… YOU FUCKING SHIT!" Ichigo was off the bed quickly pulling his pants on. "Fuck you, fuck this marriage!" Righting his shirt he headed for the door. Byakuya, who was still sitting on the bed, rose and grabbed the blonde's wrist.

"Ichigo, wait." Ichigo yanked his hand away.

"Don't touch me." Byakuya sighed.

"Let me explain, I didn't mean for this to happen. I… Well… I saw you and Lieutenant Abarai together yesterday and when I confronted him about it he insinuated that he and you were together, romantically."

"He insinuated, we're talking about Renji, he probably doesn't even know what that is!"

"I can see your point… Now. I was going to ask you but when I saw you with Madarame I snapped. I'm not proud of it. I never loose myself like that, not since… But with you, my cool goes right out the window." He touched lightly the cheek he had hit, it was now a fierce red with blue spots and a black eye was forming. "You are the more infuriating, maddening and wonderful person I know and I don't know how to handle you." He looked right into the warm brown eyes of his fiancé. "I am so very sorry Ichigo, please forgive me." Ichigo took his hand with both of his.

"I forgive you." Byakuya took a step forward but Ichigo quickly moved away. "I can't be with you right now. I need time to think." He looked away and took a deep breath. When he looked back Byakuya almost flinched at the vicious face he now sported. "If you ever do anything like this again I will kill you, this is your only warning." With that he turned on his heel and left.

Byakuya stood frozen in the empty room. Then he sat down on the bed. His hands were shaking. He had hurt Ichigo, because he was a broken possessive bastard. If the head captain had known Byakuya's true self he would never have let his precious grandson within a miles distance of him. With Ichigo so close he was beginning to lose his hard-earned control. And soon the beautiful boy would be all his and his alone. His lips twitched.

The end

Bwahaha…

* * *

><p>Okay it's not the end… it will probably never end moahhahaha (That's probably ever more wrong than ending it prematurely.) Anyhoo be good and stay in school! Do drugs! No I mean don't do drugs, hit prostitutes instead! No, don't do that! They are hardworking ladies and gents. So cut your hair and get a job! Chop chop!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hokay! Here's chapter 5, woooooo!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ichigo ran through the streets. He had no goal just that he wanted to get as far away from the Kuchiki manor as possible. Why had Byakuya done that? He ran into one of the small parks that he had liked to go to when he was younger with his mother. Quickly he found their favorite place, a shady area with a small pond, bushes protecting against prying eyes.

Lying there in the grass the shock finally lifted and left him with a hollow feeling. Byakuya had been so angry. He had never seen the stoic captain like that. Tears wet his cheeks and he hesitantly touched where Byakuya had hit him. The first slap hadn't hurt; it had more shocked him but the second one… He hissed when he pushed too hard. And he had forgiven him! Just like that! Sure, he had really wanted to get out of there and he could have said almost anything so that the captain wouldn't follow him. But he had meant it and knowing that hurt more than his cheek.

Ichigo had over the few days he had been engaged to Byakuya realized he liked him, probably even loved him and have felt like that for a long time. That was the reason why it had been so hard talking to the captain in the past and why he had never been with anyone else. Not like he hadn't gotten offers, he was powerful and apparently good looking if all the confessions he heard over the years were anything to base fact on. Most people thought of him as asexual or at least as a prude. The truth was that he hadn't thought about it, never felt the need to find someone else. Now it became evident that he had already found his other just had been too naïve to understand what he was feeling.

Forgiven or not it made his heart ache when he thought about how helpless he had felt under the captain. Byakuya had crushed any trust Ichigo had for him. Even if he could understand his anger, his actions were inexcusable. Renji probably said something stupid that could be misread and the way he had been lying under Ikkaku… No, NO! It wasn't his fault Byakuya had reacted like he did. It was all Byakuya's fault and Ichigo… Loved him. Even if he had tried to ra… He couldn't even think about that part of the fight.

"I'm so stupid," he muttered. "So fucking stupid."

"Ichigo? Are you here?" _Fuck! _That sounded like his captain.

"Sousuke." Ichigo's voice hardly carried past the shrubbery. The bushes rustled and the fifth captain emerged.

"I thought I felt your reiatsu and I—Ichigo!" The captain was on his knees in front of the boy in a millisecond. "What happened? Is it the 11th division again?" He touched Ichigo's cheek gently. "I told you if captain Zakari tried to fight you again you should come right to me, I'll sort him out."

"I-it wasn't Kenpachi who did th-this," Ichigo sniveled. "I was fighting I-Ikkaku, just some friendly sparing, you know, and Byakuya s-saw it. He got a-angry and…" Ichigo gestured to his cheek. Sousuke grabbed his wrist.

"He hit you?" Ichigo froze under his gaze, feeling weak and worthless. "Ichigo, tell me what happened." Suddenly the grass was very interesting. The captain grabbed his shoulders. "Ichigo."

"Ah… well… H-he got a-angry… he hit me… twice." Ichigo's rib cage felt too small and it was getting hard to breathe. "And…" No, he couldn't tell his captain _that_, he would tell his grandfather and Byakuya would be punished. And Ichigo would never be treated as a seated officer again.

"Ichigo, what happened after Kuchiki hit you?" Ichigo glanced quickly to his captain's face, Sousuke had always used the proper titles before, only to see a barely held mask of calm. His eyes were flashing with anger. Was Sousuke mad because Ichigo been so weak?

"No-nothing happened," Ichigo said quickly looking down again at the interesting grass. Sousuke used two fingers to lift his chin.

"What really happened?" The air felt thin, he couldn't get enough and black dots flickered across his sight. "Ichigo? Ichi-!" He lost conscious.

…ooo0000ooooooo…..

Sousuke caught the boy before he could hit the ground. He cursed under his breath. He had been too focused on getting Ichigo to talk to notice he was having a panic attack. Sousuke picked up the boy in his arms and walked towards his division. There he could heal Ichigo and make him talk. Something was obviously wrong, the way Ichigo acted and he wasn't going to let Kuchiki get away with hurting his subordinate. What was Ichigo afraid to say? He admitted to being hit quite easily, it had to be something else. Something worse than a beating, something shameful….

Sousuke halted mid-step. It couldn't be that Kuchiki had forced himself on the boy. It was Byakuya Kuchiki! The poster child for all things right and noble! It sounded impossible but then again so did Ichigo crying and passing out. He looked down at his lieutenant.

"Oh, Ichigo. What did he do to you?"

"I think that is none of your concern, captain Aizen." Speak of the devil, Byakuya Kuchiki stood in front of him, hair and clothes still fluttering from the flash step. "Would you be so kind of unhanding my fiancé? We have a reception to attend." Sousuke took his time just looking at the other captain. He hadn't seen that slight twitch in his hand before, as if he was only seconds way from drawing his sword. Byakuya Kuchiki had apparently something under the surface, other than ice. Sousuke shook his head.

"No, I think it is for the best that Ichigo comes with me for now." Captain Kuchiki's hand was now on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"He is my fiancé and my future husband. He is my responsibility and he is coming with me now." Sousuke was going to respond but Ichigo had the bad timing to wake up.

"Bya- Byakuya! What-? Where- Who? Sousuke? Why are you holding me?" Captain Kuchiki looked like he wanted to punch Sousuke in the face, with the way Ichigo looked up at him with that cute confused frown.

"Ichigo, you had a panic attack and fainted and I thought it better if you recuperated in your office."

"I fainted? But I-" Kuchiki grabbed his wrist.

"Ichigo, we will be late for the reception." Ichigo's eyes widened, he looked down at the hand on his wrist and back at Byakuya.

"Ichigo, I could take you if you want to lie down," Sousuke interrupted making Ichigo look back at him.

"Could you put me down please?" Sousuke immediately set him down. Ichigo's fringe covered his face and made his thought hard to figure out. "I want to be alone for a while. Byakuya, I'll see you at gramps'." He flashed away and managed even to suppress his reiatsu so Sousuke couldn't tell where he went.

"Stay away from him." He looked back at the other captain. "I can see how you look at him and I don't like it." A jealous Byakuya Kuchiki, he never thought he would see it.

"He is my subordinate and I refuse to stay away from him." Sousuke was becoming irritated, any other time he would have had teased the other but now it was about Ichigo and he had a soft spot for that kid. "And even though I can't prove anything I won't let you get away with what you did to _my_ lieutenant."

"He won't be your lieutenant for long." Sousuke's stepped back from the angry reiatsu captain Kuchiki released but he flash stepped away before Sousuke could do anything.

"That one could be trouble, Ichigo." Sousuke sighed and headed to his residence, he had an engagement party to go to.

…oooooo000000ooooo…..

Ichigo sat beside his mother's grave. His father had placed her on a beautiful hill filled with flowers and a view over his family's estate. He had healed his face and now it was time for him to go to his cloth fitting but he didn't want to. But if he didn't someone would come looking for him and then tell his grandfather. His family counted on him and just because he had doubts about Byakuya didn't mean he could go back on his word. Though he hated it, he was a noble and if he didn't perform his duties… Well the other nobles would make it darn hard for the rest of the family and with both his father and grandfather in the Gotei 13 could make relations with the central 46 strained. Gah! He hated politics but could play the game well enough to survive. Sending one last happy thought to his mother he flash-stepped to the estate.

….oooo000000oooooo…..

Arriving a bit late he was hit over the head by his grandfather who had come to see how the fitting was going.

"You're late, boy." Ichigo damned his luck and looked at his feet.

"Sorry old man." His grandfather put a hand on his lower back and pushed him into the room with the awaiting servants. "Get in there and be quick about it."

The servants dressed him in a black kimono with red and gold phoenix patterns. Of course it was a phoenix, Byakuya was a captain and older and… Ichigo didn't think he could top Byakuya. But that everyone thought he was going to be the submissive was a bit insulting. Not that there was anything wrong with it but no one asked him. If he was going to top Byakuya, top him… Pregnant Byakuya… Ichigo blushed and snorted at the same time and started the maid that was brushing his hair. He apologized and she continued. He had refused to get a bride's traditional hairstyle because he thought it would make him look girly. He respected women and didn't think they were weak or anything, seeing that the shinigami women's association would kill anyone with that point of view, but he was male and liked to think he was manly. Because he was manly, sure, he had long hair because his mother had always said he had pretty hair and that he should keep it long but captain Ukitake had long hair but no one called him a girl. And he was a lieutenant, a good one at that and could have been a captain.

He remembered when he had had some anonymity, just recognized as the genius brat that was the head captain's only grandson. That had all changed when he was made lieutenant and the shinigami women's association published a booklet containing pictures of him. Rukia had helped of course, putting hair accessories in his hair when he slept and some semi-nude pictures when he was changing. Nothing erotic, even he could admit that every picture was tasteful, but that booklet put him on the radar of every pervert soul society had. Overnight he went from brat to pretty boy and people went to extreme measures trying to convey their intentions. It went so far he had had to sleep with his father since perverts broke into his room at night and he refused to be sleep deprived because then he couldn't defend himself against them during the day. Fortunately his grandfather got tired hearing about the break-ins and told everybody that if he caught someone on his property again he would burn them into crisp. A tired head captain is a mean head captain and the perverts only came on to him during the day. To protect himself he began acting aggressive, load and fought a lot with the 11th division. It worked for the most part. Not like that mattered anymore. He was going to marry Byakuya, have kids and get to watch his friends fight hollows and protect souls. So depressing.

Standing straight he looked into the mirror. His long unruly hair was combed into a low pony tail behind his left ear and had a lily of the valley hairpin stuck into it, a symbol of his affiliation to the fifth division. His strawberry blond hair fell to his waist, and he was happy to see that the obi wasn't wide like most women's but it was still wider than what he usually wore. He wore three layers of kimono, white, red then black. The black and red had the long sleeves that had always annoyed him and it was long enough to be dragged on the floor. Crap, he did really look like a woman now. As he considered sticking it to gramps Karin walks into the room wearing a blue kimono covered with small cherry blossoms. Someone had even managed to style her hair with flower pins.

"You look like a girl." She says in her no-nonsense tone.

"I do don't I." He frowned at his reflection. "Do you think the old man would kill me if I go to the reception in my uniform?"

"Yes, so suck it up." She punched him in his stomach, not hard by hard enough to make his gasp. "And don't look so depressed, it's just a reception, you can always hope your fiancé get hit by a meteor."

"K-Karin!" He was going to yell at her but their younger sister decided to appear in a similar kimono as her sister but it was pink and she had a more advanced hairstyle.

"Ichi-ni! You look so pretty." Yuzu clasped her hand together and looked at him with awe. "Do you think I am going to look as pretty as you when I'm going to get married?" Karin snorted and Ichigo gaped at her.

"Yuzu, if you ever going to get married then you're going to be the prettiest bride ever." He hugged her then remembered if Yuzu was going to be a bride she would have to marry someone. "The groom on the other hand is going to be missing body parts once I'm through with him."

"Come on, let's get the show on the road." Karin said looking annoyed. Ichigo cast one more look in the mirror before he took his sisters hands and walked to his doom… Reception, he meant the reception.

* * *

><p>I feel like the story is progressing very slow, veeeery slow but I hope you don't think I'm writing a bunch of meaningless crap and that I just should just get on with it. It's the fifth chapter already and they haven't gotten to the reception yet… I promise I'll update soon and that the actual wedding will be in two chapters. Hopefully, if not I get this great idea and it goes down the toilet… Poopers<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter! I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed; it means a lot to me knowing someone actually likes what I write.

For those who also care about Shades of gray, it is still not finished, I was distracted by a gallery contacting me about displaying my art and I have used this entire week of fixing with that.

Anyhoo, I killed my plan of having the wedding soon, but never fear it will come, I think?

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

They walked into the hallway and Ichigo could feel the servants' eyes on him. He could even hear them whispering but not what they said. Karin and Yuzu held his hands giving him comfort, without their warmth he would have probably bailed already. They led him into a room he knew was connected with the grand hall. He could hear the crowd's murmur from behind the door. Inside the room stood both his grandfather and father, both wearing their uniforms with the white haoris. As he approached them he saw behind them stood Byakuya and his grandfather Ginrei. Ginrei was wearing a blue kimono with a matching long-sleeved haori over, seeing that he was already retired. Byakuya, even he in uniform, to Ichigo's greater annoyance, but his captain's haori was different from what he usually wore. It had a high collar and the edges trimmed with gold. The men looked up when they had entered and he could see even his father was dead serious. It's really happening now.

"Ichigo, you made it in time." His grandfather raised an eyebrow and Ichigo could feel himself blushing. He hadn't been _that_ late. "Come here." He almost tripped before he could reach the head captain's outstretched hand. He held his hand, not in a normal hold but only Ichigo's fingers, as he looked him over. "You look adequate, now if-"

"He's more than adequate!" Isshin yelled crying and was going to launch a full out blown love attack if not Karin had punched him hard on his chin, her fist laced with reiatsu. He fell over with a 'good punch my daughter' and his grandfather continued.

"As I was saying, let's join the Kuchikis and get you into the Kuchiki family." Ichigo frowned.

"I'm keeping my name." Everyone in the room looked at him. His grandfather's grip on his hand tightened.

"Ichigo, the point of this marriage is the joining of the families and since the Kuchiki clan is one of the four great families you will be marrying into theirs." Genryusai looked sternly at him. "Naturally you will take the Kuchiki name."

"No." Both Ginrei and Byakuya regarded him coolly but Ichigo refused to be embarrassed. "My name is one of the few things I have left of my mother and I am not changing it." He held eye contact with his grandfather, in an attempt at staring him down.

"It's fine by me." They looked over at Byakuya who had spoken. "Of course I would like Ichigo to have my name but I won't take away a memorial." Ichigo's chest filled with warmth and gave his betrothed a happy smile. Byakuya looked at Ginrei who nodded.

"Great! Now that that is settled, let's party!" Isshin, who had finally stood up pushed Byakuya and Ichigo towards the doors. Genryusai rolled his eyes and the servants who had stood frozen sprung to life and open the doors inwards.

The banquette hall was packed. Round tables were placed in a complex pattern, from the head table for the nobles to the captain tables, the division tables further back and farthest away were the finer citizens of Rukongai seated, and they all were filled with food. The guests, who had socializes with each other, faced them as they walked in. The head captain broke the silence that had settled.

"I have the great honor of introducing you to the intended couple, Kuchiki Byakuya and Kurosaki Ichigo. Tonight is a feast for their engagement, future happiness and prosperity."

The crowd cheered and Ichigo blushed. His hand was grabbed and looking down he saw it was Byakuya. Meeting his finance's gaze he gave Byakuya a nervous smile. Byakuya didn't return it but his eye's twinkled mischievously and bowed slightly and kissed Ichigo's hand. Wolf whistles and shouts rang through the hall. Ichigo's blush deepened and he let Byakuya led him to the head table. They greeted the other noble families on the way and Ichigo was hugged from behind by Rukia. He saw she was flushed and figured she had been sitting at the division tables and not with the rest of the Kuchikis. Looking over he couldn't see Izuru either. He was not looking forward sitting with his fiancé's family but it was the way of life. The Yamamoto clan's table was close to four great nobles' to show their rise of stature. His sisters took their place there with his father but his grandfather sat at the first divisions table. The servants' looks were nothing compared to the nobles scrutinizing but Ichigo held his head high as he had done his entire life. He wasn't about starting to care of what someone thought of him now. The Kuchiki's round table held one old woman that looked like she had one foot into the grave already. She was seated at the head of the table, back against the wall and facing everyone else. When he met her eagle eyes and he knew, here was the real leader. Ginrei sat down beside her but she didn't waver, kept holding Ichigo's eyes until he was forced to look away. He saw her satisfied smile when Byakuya and he sat down. Rukia hovered around, unable to decide if she should retreat or not.

"Sit down girl!" Despite being old the woman's voice was powerful and Rukia sat down so hard it must have been painful. Ichigo would have laughed if not the woman's attention was directed at him.

"Boy, I am Kuchiki Kazue, Byakuya's great-grandmother." She demanded such presence but she looked like a sweet dear who pet cats as an occupation. "You are young Genryusai's boy, right?"

_Young _Genryusai! How old is she?

"Ehm… I'm his grandson…" He looked at Byakuya for guidance but he was stone-faced and looking straight ahead.

"Not very bright, that one," she said to Ginrei. "I guess you only saw the pretty face."

"Mother, Ichigo is a lieutenant in the gotei 13. He is the head captain's only grandson and very powerful." Ginrei tried to explain but she sniffed.

"What division, boy?"

"Um… The fifth." She pierced him with her eyes.

"Speak up! One would think you came from the slums like that sniveling trashy girl my idiot of great-grandson chose the last time." Ichigo felt Byakuya stiffen besides him. "You act like you didn't have any of the divine blood of the Kurosakis in you." _That batty mean- Wait…_

"Divine blood?" Ichigo was confused. "I thought the Kurosaki clan was a fallen house." The old woman smirked.

"Oh, it is now. And has been for a very long time but I remember from when I was young." Ichigo thought she was going to continue but she just drank her tea. Ichigo growled, throwing all etiquette out the window.

"Tell me! What about my family?" Kazue smiled.

"So you do have a backbone. But shouting at an old woman as myself, such manners I'd say." Ichigo was about to bang his head against the table but Byakuya took his hand again. Before his temper erupted he squeezed Byakuya's hand instead, both to cool down and to give in into the feeling of harming his fiancé because of what he had done. When he felt the bone creaking he calmed down and looked back at Kazue. She smirked at him and finally he understood; she was goading him into blowing up. Fine, both can play that game.

"My apologies, my nerves must be getting the better of me." Ichigo began and the smirk turned victorious. "I do wish to know more of my family but I can understand if you do not remember. After all I'm sure there is something about it in the archives. Deep, deep in is probably a more reliable source. The mind can only remember so much…" Byakuya cough-laughed and even Ginrei's lips twitched. The smirk vanished and she frowned instead.

"Are you calling my mind weak, boy. I have seen the birth of the gotei 13!"

"And that was a really long time ago, but I am sure no one here is blaming you for forgetting it. I am sure we all understand your importance, you have been alive long enough to earn the freedom of a blank mind." When the old woman flushed purple with anger Ichigo couldn't help thinking he had gone too far. But then she laughed.

"Boy, I take it back. You are very much a Kurosaki and we should be grateful to have you." She smiled at him and Ichigo relaxed. "The children you shall bear will be strong." Ichigo frowned at the thought but the old woman wasn't finished.

"As for the Kurosaki clan, it was one of the very first. It was before the gotei 13 and the central 46. Our world was young and wild. Hollows roamed free and souls did what they could to survive. The Soul King saw the need and touched several souls with high reiatsu. They formed the first noble houses and tried to protect the souls from hollows and each other. Though the nobles were not free from sin and one by one they fell. One house stood out and built the foundation to the city we now call Seireitei. I am of course talking about the Kurosaki house. They were led by a very special person. Her name was Masaki." Ichigo jerked. That could not be possible.

"Ah, I am not talking about her namesake, your mother, but the great warrior Kurosaki Masaki, the Bloodstained Sun. This was when I was young, long before your grandfather was born. I had the great honor of meeting her and it was because of her I chose to take over the head position of my decaying clan. She went on with trying to join the houses into something like the gotei 13 I presume. But she was murdered before she could. Though the guilty was never caught, the rumors pointed to her own daughter. Luckily she inspired more than just me and we could forge a bond between four noble houses. None of us wanted the Kurosaki house with us, not without Masaki and the house fell. By the time your grandfather, a young and proud warrior, came forth with ideas of building an army to protect the souls, we were ready." She took a sip from her teacup.

"Genryusai built his army and academy and the great four houses together with the lower houses created the chamber 46. The Kurosaki clan lived on the outside, festering and looking for any way of regaining their former glory. That led to a bloody conflict that your grandfather ended. The Kurosaki clan was almost erased down one last strand containing of a father and son. The father's envy and hatred for Seireitei was passed down to his son. That boy was the embodiment of all that was wrong and still to this day I think it miracle someone like him could father the wonderful person that was your mother. " She smiled at him and Ichigo wanted to ask her questions but it seemed like she wasn't finished. "Now, I'm guessing you are wondering why a man like that would give his daughter a name of a hero as if the greatness laid in the name. He wanted her to return their honor, training her from the moment she could walk in the way of the warrior. He pushed her into joining the academy to become a shinigami. There I heard she fell victim to harassment, the last conflict not easily forgotten and I could easily see that she was nothing like the first Masaki. Your mother was kind and sweet. She loved everyone and had a natural ability for healing. Captain Unohana quickly put her under her wing and saved her from her tormentors. Somewhere along the line she met your father Isshin, I do not know the details, but suddenly my granddaughter stood without a groom and your mother already pregnant with you. I have had my eye's set on the Yamamoto clan for a very long time, the only noble house without a connection one of the great houses. With Isshin taken I could only wait for the child of his to be born." Ichigo had the creepy feeling that this was the spider, the one in the background who controlled them all. Her eyes glittered as if she knew what he was thinking. But she continued her story.

"I was so glad I did. When you were born I knew, you're the one we have been waiting for, the Bloodstained Sun reborn." Ichigo stared at her but everyone else stared at him.

"No, that can't be possible! I can't be her!" Ichigo almost yelled. "I'm not a hero, I'm not even a captain."

"Whether I am right or wrong, only time can tell. I have told both your grandfather and father but they have thought you too young to know. But I believe you ready to know the truth. And warn you."

"Of what? Me getting a big head because you think I'm some dead hero reincarnated?" Kazue shook her head sadly.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you are named Kurosaki when you are the head captain's grandson? It is not some romantic gesture from your father's side I assure you. It is because of your grandfather on your mother's side. The only way he would let Masaki go was if her offspring bore his name. We all decided when you were born to keep your possible connection to Masaki hidden; the remaining Kurosakis and their allies were never to know since they would without doubt try to use you for their own gain. Now Ichigo, promise me never to go looking for your grandfather, and stay in Seireitei so we can protect you."

"If this is such a secret why tell it here in the open?" Ichigo was not happy with the insinuation he needed protection. Kazue tapped a round orifice that Ichigo had though been a very ugly ornament.

"This is a silencer, making impossible for anyone to listen in. As for here, I wanted to tell all of you youngsters, mostly Byakuya since he will be your final line of defense but also you girl. You may have been adopted but you are now a Kuchiki and will undertake the protection of Ichigo." Rukia, who had had her mouth open since they heard of Ichigo's possible relation to the old hero, snapped her jaws closed and nodded.

* * *

><p>I guess Kuchiki Kazue could be called an OC but I just needed someone to tell Ichigo about his history, please don't kill me.<p>

Fun fact: Kazue means show no mercy, I thought it was fitting.

Anyhoo, I hope your all with me and like the history lesson, most of it has been made up by me but I like to think I weaved the canon history in okay, at least in an acceptable way. There are a lot of holes in the canon that can be filled with lots of nice stuff ^^


End file.
